Horticulture is the industry and science of plant cultivation. Horticulturists work and conduct research in the disciplines of plant propagation and cultivation, crop production, plant breeding and genetic engineering, plant biochemistry, and plant physiology. The work particularly involves fruits, berries, nuts, vegetables, flowers, trees, shrubs, and turf. Horticulturists work to improve crop yield, quality, nutritional value, and resistance to insects, diseases, and environmental stresses.
One aspect of horticultural management is addressing visual symptoms of a potential plant problem. These symptoms may be recognizable to a horticulturalist or plant expert, but often are not identifiable to the home owner, for example.
Fields and lawns typically have a single species of plant. Other areas, such as gardens, residential yards, and landscaped areas, may contain multiple plant varieties and species.